


MY love life, Stay out.

by fanfic_originals



Category: Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: I am not too sure by what you mean when you say school life since technically, the two are from different schools.So i hope i interpreted it right.
Relationships: Maeshima Kensei/Shinozaki Reo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Skate-Leading☆Stars





	MY love life, Stay out.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikupyam_pamryuryu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ikupyam_pamryuryu).



> I am not too sure by what you mean when you say school life since technically, the two are from different schools.
> 
> So i hope i interpreted it right.

“Kurayoshi, you should just leave Shinozaki already. That guy is not appreciative of you at all. Stop being used by that heartless person.” One of his many classmates said. Shinozaki has heard it enough times that he could recite it. “You just don’t understand him.” Kurayoshi would always say and rush up to Shinozaki.

“Just ignore them. They just don’t understand you at all.” Kurayoshi would tell him. Shinozaki doesn’t nod or say anything. He would just stare on ahead at whatever was in front of him. He is pretty used to this treatment. His words just come out a little harsher or a little cruel due to the lack of emotion in his voice.

Everyone misunderstands.

There is only one person he looks forward to whenever he feels low. That is Maeshima Kensei, his boyfriend. Then again, they are both in different schools which separates them. Shinozaki just trying the best he can without the help of Maeshima. “Come on, let’s just head to class.” Kurayoshi says. Shinozaki nods and they both made it to class in silence.

Shinozaki takes his seat at the back, alone. Kurayoshi sits in front of him, but he is constantly surrounded by people and Shinozaki is forever alone. Shinozaki laid his head on his table as he stare out the window he sat next to. A soft sigh escape his lips.

“Why are you sighing?” The question made Shinozaki sit up straight, his head turned to look at the owner of the voice. “Kensei...” Shinozaki mutters. “That’s my name.” Maeshima gave a big grin to Shinozaki. “W-why are you here?” Shinozaki stutters, shocked at Maeshima is standing in front of him.

“Your good friend here,” Maeshima pointed at Kurayoshi, “Begged Himuro to go beg to the teacher to get us here for the whole day. And I,” Maeshima got closer to Shinozaki, “got assigned to you for today.”

Shinozaki looked at Maeshima with eyes wide in shock. “I-I” Shinozaki really doesn’t know how to respond to Maeshima. “What’s wrong, baby?” Maeshima caresses Shinozaki’s cheeks. Shinozaki just wraps his arms around Maeshima’s waist as his face is buried in Maeshima’s clothes. “Babe, we are in your classroom.” Maeshima says but his hands stroke Shinozaki’s head.

“Don’t care.” Shinozaki’s voice is muffled. It is a given that everyone in class stared at the scene of Shinozaki hugging another guy. “Could you guys mind your own business?” Kurayoshi lashes out at his classmates. It doesn’t matter if he loses his other superficial friends, Shinozaki is worth much more than them.

~~~

Their lessons started and Maeshima introduced himself to the class during homeroom. Maeshima sat himself next to Shinozaki. Of course he is also the odd one out due to his black uniform. The red head easily got along with everyone. Shinozaki watches his boyfriend talking to his classmates.

Kurayoshi sat next to Shinozaki. “Why don’t you go talk to him or something? He is your boyfriend right?” Kurayoshi says. Shinozaki just shrugs, but his usually cold eyes just radiated the longing he has. Kurayoshi just sighs beside him.

Shinozaki looks at him with a weird look. “What is it?” Shinozaki asks with an emotionless face. “It’s really funny how you can easily be straight forward to others, but you can’t say what you want to your own boyfriend.” Kurayoshi says.

Usually Kurayoshi is surrounded by people but because Maeshima is there, Maeshima took everyone. Kurayoshi just stayed with Shinozaki. “Can’t help it, he is just too perfect and I really just don’t want to burden him.” Shinozaki says. It makes Kurayoshi furrow his brows.

Yea, Shinozaki might not look like it, but he really takes everything to heart and it hurts. The boy just silently suffering. Well that was lunch, even though Shinozaki usually spends it alone, without Kurayoshi’s company.

~~~

Lessons went on without a hitch, after school Shinozaki got to show Maeshima around the school. Of course Maeshima heard the comments that had been thrown at Shinozaki, but he doesn’t make a huge scene about it in public. He makes sure that they are alone before speaking up.

“Do you live your life in school like this?” Maeshima asks as he traps Shinozaki against the wall. There is anger burning in his eyes. “No...” Shinozaki mutters, his eyes averted away. “Don’t lie to me, Reo. I am very sure I heard those words loud and clear. Why are you letting it happen? Why are you suffering alone?” Maeshima asks.

Shinozaki looks at Maeshima, unsure of how to answer his boyfriend. “Hey, it hurts you know, especially when I know you’re hurting and you’re not telling me.” Maeshima’s voice got softer.

Shinozaki hugged Maeshima tightly, his face buried into Maeshima’s shoulders. “I’m sorry.” Shinozaki mumbles. Maeshima just raises his hands to wrap it around Shinozaki. “You don’t have to be sorry.” Maeshima whispers into Shinozaki’s ear.

Maeshima sighs. Shinozaki is just simply too stubborn, his inability to communicate his feelings to others, just seem to work to the white haired boy's disadvantage. "Don’t hurt by yourself, I'm here for a reason. Just lean on me." Maeshima pulls away from the hug and looks at Shinozaki, a small smile on his face. "I love you too much, I can't bear to see you hurt." Maeshima says before placing a kiss on Shinozaki’s forehead.

~~~

The couple made their way to the school’s skating rink. Kurayoshi has a knowing smirk on his face as he stared at the couple. "Can't believe some people would act so lovey dovey in a school." Kurayoshi comments. Shinozaki turned red while Maeshima laughs. Kurayoshi tries to hold in his laughter as the other members seemed confused.

"Oh come on Kurayoshi, it's fine isn't it? A little fun did no harm." Maeshima replies as he makes his way towards the group. Shinozaki following behind Maeshima, while trying to cool his cheeks down. Kurayoshi let out a hearty laugh. "Sure, sure!" Kurayoshi held his stomach as he laughed.

"I got no idea what is going on but we have to get on with practice. Shinozaki, Maeshima, you two better do your warm ups and stretches thoroughly." Himuro said and the couple left to do their warm ups and stretches while the rest got on the ice.

Kurayoshi threw a look at Shinozaki, a smile on his face as the white haired boy seem to have relieved some of the stress from what people say. School life is tough enough, no need for those unnecessary stresses. Kurayoshi is just happy Shinozaki has someone to share that stress with. And with nothing more to say, Kurayoshi stepped onto the ice.


End file.
